Sous dix mètres de neige
by PetiteDaisy
Summary: Les avis étaient partagés. Stella mettait tout le monde au courant de ses idées absurdes, Bram se disputait avec Héphaïstos, Aquila râlait, Corvus restait solennel tout en flirtant avec Séréna, Colombe observait la neige et Apodis couvait tout ce petit monde des yeux avec émotion. Quant à Daisy, elle était tout simplement heureuse d'être là. /One-shot d'hiver no.1/.


**[Je sais, ce one-shot n'a rien de transcendant. C'est juste une idée que j'ai eue dans le bus en revenant de la fac un jour. Comme ma fanfic de DQIX n'avance pas, et que j'ai l'impression qu'elle meurt à petit feu, je voulais écrire ceci. Pour m'y remettre, peut-être, et en profiter pour remercier tous ceux et celles qui suivent cette fanfic. Merci. Et joyeux Noël !].**

"Quelqu'un peut-il me rappeler ce qu'on fait là ?"

Aquila ne paraissait pas aussi imperturbable que d'habitude, et quelque part c'était plutôt fascinant de le voir tapoter du pied dans la neige avec impatience. Bien sûr, le "scroutch scroutch" que produisait sa botte en s'enfonçant dans l'épaisse couche blanche ne le rendait pas très crédible, c'était même plutôt comique, et vu comme ils étaient tous stupidement heureux, il était à parier que quelqu'un finirait par se moquer de lui tôt ou tard. Daisy n'avait pas l'intention de s'y risquer. Elle ne voulait pas s'attirer les foudres de son mentor en cette nuit, et puis un élan de contrariété aurait considérablement ruiné l'atmosphère. Donc, elle se contenta de progresser dans la neige en tête du groupe et de tâtonner précautionneusement la couche épaisse du bout de sa bottine pour ne pas tomber dans une congère.

"Voyons, Aquila, comment peux-tu avoir oublié en quel jour béni nous sommes ? s'amusa Apodis, au milieu de la colonne. C'est aujourd'hui le jour béni de la naissance de notre peuple ! Comment pourrions-nous manquer à notre devoir en renonçant à célébrer cet évènement cher à nous tous ?"

Daisy s'était retournée pour l'écouter parler, et elle sentit un peu trop tard sa jambe s'enfoncer dans la neige jusqu'à la taille.

"Je ne remets pas cette célébration en question, Seigneur, affirma Aquila en repêchant son apprentie d'une main, par la ceinture de sa jupe. Je souhaiterais simplement savoir pourquoi nous ne le fêtons pas à l'Observatoire comme de coutume. Ni pourquoi avons autorisés de simples humains à nous accompagner."

Il reposa Daisy à un endroit un peu plus stable. La jeune Célestellienne reprit sa route, en bonne éclaireuse qu'elle était -le Commandant Apodis lui avait d'office confié cette important mission de protéger leur groupe-, et regretta de ne pas pouvoir observer plus avant la réaction des "simples humains". Mais Corvus, qui la rejoignait à pas légers dans la neige, pourrait peut-être lui raconter.

"Je constate qu'Aquila n'accorde pas plus d'estime aux mortels qu'avant ma disparition, soupira-t-il. Comment se fait-il que tu sois autant attachée aux humains en ayant reçu son enseignement ?

-Je ne saurais vous l'expliquer, Corvus, répondit la jeune Gardienne en scrutant attentivement la nuit profonde. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que j'ai appris, je crois. Cela venait tout simplement... du coeur."

Elle se trouva un peu bête de dire ça, mais Corvus hocha la tête d'un air solennel.

"Ainsi, je ne suis pas le seul à être habité par l'amour des mortels et à ne pas les voir comme des êtres inférieurs, comme c'est le cas de la plupart d'entre nous, constata-t-il avec soulagement. Je suis fier que tu sois une telle Célestellienne, élève de mon élève.

-Eh bien, tout le plaisir est pour moi, répondit Daisy en se retenant pour ne pas rire devant ce ton cérémonieux. Je suis également enchantée de vous connaître, maître de mon maître."

C'était certes deux formulations pompeuses, mais Daisy et Corvus aimaient à les employer. Cela rappelait le lien qui existait entre eux et leur attachement à Aquila. Qui les aurait trouvés bien trop sentimentaux, s'il avait su. Heureusement, il était occupé à se disputer avec Calipso, qui défendait bec et ongles sa dignité de "simple mortelle".

"Corvus, tu veux bien ralentir un peu ? Ce n'est pas très facile de progresser dans toute cette neige, protesta Séréna en les rejoignant précautionneusement."

Elle paraissait presque flotter au-dessus de la couche immaculée tant son pas était léger, mais son froncement de sourcils concentré mettait un peu à mal cette délicate image.

"Permets-moi de t'aider, proposa Corvus en s'avançant pour soulever sa dulcinée dans ses bras. Je ne voudrais pas que tu te rompes la cheville en tombant dans une congère.

-Oh, Corvus, c'est tellement romantique ! s'exclama la jeune femme, ravie."

Daisy les laissa continuer en espérant que, avec toutes les œillades énamourées qu'ils se lançaient, ils prendraient quand même garde aux dangers potentiels.

"Oh, Daisy, ton maître est vraiment de mauvaise foi ! s'indigna Calipso en bondissant tout à coup près d'elle sans prendre cas des congères. J'ai eu beau lui rappeler que les Célestelliens n'auraient pas de bienveillessence sans les mortels, il continue de prétendre être bien plus évolué que nous ! Comment peut-on se prétendre évolué lorsqu'on est doté de si peu d'objectivité ?

-Je t'en prie, ne te fâche pas avec lui, la pria la jeune Gardienne, qui n'avait pas envie de voir son mentor de plus mauvais humeur que d'habitude.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui ai commencé ! A-t-on idée de tenir pareils propos ?

-Calipso !

-D'accord, d'accord. Bram ! Que fait toute cette neige dans tes cheveux ? Je parie que tu n'as pas pris garde où tu mettais les pieds -comme toujours."

La jeune voleuse s'éloigna aussi prestement qu'elle était venue. Mais Daisy n'allait pas se retrouver seule pour autant; Stella croisa tout à coup les bras sur le sommet de sa petite tête blonde comme le soleil et souffla :

"Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont bruyants ! Nom d'une météorite, pourquoi on s'est encombrées de boulets pareils ? Non seulement ils n'arrêtent pas de parler, mais en plus leur pas est plus lent qu'un troupeau de limaces ! Nous n'arriverons jamais à temps si ça continue !

-Sommes-nous si pressés que ça ? s'étonna Daisy. Je croyais que nous avions toute la nuit.

-Ah ! Tu n'écoutes jamais ce qu'on te dit, toi ! s'esclaffa la petite fée en se suspendant la tête en bas à quelques millimètres de son visage. Tu ne sais pas qu' _il_ ne sera visible qu'à minuit et pour une demi-heure, et qu'ensuite il ne réapparaîtra pas avant la prochaine fête anniversaire des Célestelliens ? Si nous ratons cette occasion, ils vont tous entendre parler de moi !

-Du calme, s'amusa son amie en rejetant brusquement la tête en arrière pour que Stella cesse de la faire loucher. Nous ne sommes pas si loin que ça.

-Il n'y a pas que ça ! Ça ne t'ennuie pas de progresser aussi lentement ?

-Non. Je suis même... plutôt heureuse d'être là. Pourquoi ne pas profiter de cet instant au lieu de se presser ?

-Tss, tss. C'est vrai que tu as toujours été lente. Ne le prends pas mal, d'accord ?."

Et la petite fée fila en direction du milieu de colonne, pour une raison inconnue à Daisy. Pendant quelques minutes, la jeune Célestellienne put profiter de la pureté glaciale de la nuit et de sa noirceur veloutée, éclairée de la lueur des étoiles sur la neige immaculée. Elle s'arrêta un instant pour les contempler.

 _Si chacune d'elles est un Célestellien, comme le racontent les mythes, cela veut-il dire qu'ils nous observent à cet instant ?_

"Daisy, ce n'est pas le moment de rêvasser, lui rappela tout à coup la voix de son maître. Tu ne dois pas relâcher ton attention un seul instant. N'oublie que c'est à toi qu'il incombe de garantir la sécurité de notre groupe.

-Bien sûr, Maître, je n'oublie pas, répondit-elle tranquillement. Je réfléchissais simplement... Savez-vous où le commandant Apodis nous emmène ?

-Je l'ignore, Daisy. Mais où que ce soit, je suis persuadé qu'il a d'excellentes raisons de nous y conduire. Veux-tu faire quelques pas avec ton vieux maître ? demanda-t-il après une courte pause.

-Bien sûr, Maître ! répondit la jeune Gardienne, ravie."

Elle régla sa marche sur celle de son mentor et progressa dans la neige en sa compagnie, toute guillerette.

"J'ose espérer que ton voyage sur le Protectorat se passe bien, lança Aquila après un moment. Tu as conscience, n'est-ce-pas, de tous les mortels qui dépendent de toi ?

-Bien sûr, Maître. C'est pourquoi je fais tout mon possible pour leur venir en aide, quoi que ce n'est pas toujours chose facile.

-Mpf. Je suis certain que tu fais du très bon travail. Le Commandant Apodis a une confiance absolue en toi.

-Je le sais, Maître. Cependant..."

La jeune Célestellienne s'arrêta et chercha le regard de son professeur.

"Je crains que parfois, cette mission ne soit trop importante pour une seule Célestellienne, avoua-t-elle sous les yeux impassibles d'Aquila. Il y a tant de choses à faire au Protectorat, et nous ne sommes que quatre.

-Tu devrais savoir, Daisy, que ce n'est pas le nombre qui compte mais la qualité de chaque combattant, lui rappela son maître. Si tu as permis à tes coéquipiers de t'accompagner dans cette quête, je suis convaincu qu'ils sont entièrement capables de te seconder dans ta mission. Et quant à toi, je sais que tes capacités ne sont plus à prouver et que tu feras tout pour nous rendre fiers."

Il était rare qu'Aquila soit à ce point ouvert et qu'il expose aussi clairement ses pensées, et Daisy, touchée, avait bien l'intention de profiter de ces paroles pleines de confiance jusqu'au dernier mot.

"Merci, Maître, murmura-t-elle en s'inclinant presque jusqu'au sol. Vos paroles ont toujours été une telle source d'inspiration... Je suis honorée de la foi que vous avez en moi !"

Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de relever la tête qu'Aquila avait posé sa main sur ses cheveux. La jeune Gardienne se figea, éberluée, et attendit, inclinée en avant, que son maître retire sa main. Le contact ne dura qu'une fraction de secondes, et quand Daisy regarda autour d'elle, elle constata qu'ils s'étaient fait largement distancer par les autres -voilà pourquoi son mentor s'était permis un geste presque affectueux. Bien sûr, il retrouva immédiatement son masque d'arrogance et d'impassibilité et reprit son chemin.

"Bien sûr, lança-t-il à son apprentie qui courut pour le rattraper, j'attends de toi que tu ne te reposes pas sur tes lauriers ! Tu n'es encore qu'une très jeune Gardienne et tu manques beaucoup d'expérience.

-Je le sais, Maître."

Puis, tout à coup, le Commandant Apodis se matérialisa à côté d'eux, entouré de ses gardes du corps. Finalement, tout le monde n'était pas parti devant sans les attendre.

"Ma chère enfant, veux-tu marcher un moment avec ton vieux chef ? demanda le patriarche, les yeux rieurs, en passant son bras sous celui de Daisy.

-Bien sûr, mon Commandant, répondit la jeune Gardienne de bonne grâce. "

Le patriarche passa son bras sous celui de Daisy, tandis que ses gardes du corps s'éloignaient de quelque pas pour observer une toile d'araignée brillante de givre. C'était vrai qu'il n'avait jamais été témoins d'un tel phénomène, ayant passé toute leur vie sur l'Observatoire. Pour certains des Célestelliens assemblés là, leurs pas dans la neige épaisse étaient les premiers sur le royaume inférieur. C'était le cas pour Colombe, qui découvrait la froideur du Protectorat et ses paysages infinis pour la première fois. Ange, qui s'enfonçait presque jusqu'aux genoux dans la poudreuse, n'osait pas s'éloigner d'elle. Daisy suivit des yeux les pas hésitants de l'amie de son maître, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci se porte solennellement à sa hauteur et lui indique un itinéraire où la neige se faisait plus solide et moins glissante. Colombe sourit d'un air goguenard, acquiesça, souleva un pan de sa robe de la main et s'appuya sur le bras que son ami ne lui présentait pas pour se stabiliser dans la poudreuse. Ange parut sur le point de bondir après elle, mais Aaron et Marcus s'arrêtèrent à sa hauteur et lui dirent quelques mots avec excitation. Daisy, intriguée, observa l'échange, au bout duquel Aaron s'accroupit pour que la jeune apprentie puisse monter sur son dos, et tous les trois s'éloignèrent rapidement en tête de colonne.

"Mais que font-ils ? s'interrogea Daisy, médusée.

-Oh oh oh, je crois que nos jeunes novices ont trouvé un moyen de se distraire, commenta Apodis. Regarde un peu par là, mon enfant."

La Célestellienne suivit des yeux la direction indiquée par son chef et découvrit, éberluée, cinq silhouettes alignées près d'un buisson, transportant chacune quelqu'un d'autre sur son dos ou dans ses bras. Comble de l'étonnement, Corvus figurait dans ce curieux alignement, Séréna contre lui. A leurs côtés, Aaron avec Ange, Lynn transportant sa sœur Avica, Bram avec Calipso sur le dos, Mésange dans les bras de Geai et même Virgile sur les épaules d'Héphaïstos. Avant que Daisy, interdite, ne puisse répéter "Mais que font-ils ?", guère éclairée par la phrase énigmatique du patriarche, Stella lui fonça dessus et s'écria :

"Oh, Daisy, il faut absolument que nous montrions à ces branquignoles de quoi nous sommes capables !

-Quoi ? C'est toi qui a organisé... ceci ? demanda Daisy, les yeux ronds.

-Je trouvais que cette expédition manquait de fantaisie, expliqua la petite fée. Alors j'ai pensé que mettre un peu de compétition dans cette procession d'escargots ne pourrait que galvaniser les foules et nous faire arriver plus vite. Allez, viens ! J'ai besoin que quelqu'un me porte pour leur montrer qu'il ne faut pas me sous-estimer !"

Elle empoigna Daisy, qui jeta un regard interrogateur au patriarche. Celui-ci, qui de toute évidence aurait donné beaucoup pour pouvoir participer, hocha la tête avec enthousiasme. Daisy se retrouva donc poussée jusqu'à la ligne de départ, et Stella se percha sur ses épaules en lançant des exclamations de ralliement que son amie n'écouta guère, occupée à regarder autour d'elle.

 _J'espère que mon maître ne va pas me voir ainsi, je crois bien que j'en mourrais de honte tant il me trouverait ridicule._

Heureusement, Aquila s'était arrêté plus loin pour converser avec Colombe et il ne faisait pas attention à elle.

"Ne te soucie donc pas de ce qu'Aquila penserait, glissa Corvus, juste à côté d'elle. Depuis qu'il est adulte, il ne sait plus s'amuser, mais cela ne veut pas dire que tu doives en faire autant."

La jeune Célestellienne acquiesça légèrement en souriant, puis Perdix donna le signal du départ, et les six compétiteurs s'élancèrent dans la neige.

"Je dois t'avouer que je trouve quand même ça assez embarrassant, lança Daisy à sa coéquipière pendant qu'elle s'efforçait de ne pas glisser sur la couche épaisse.

-Oh, ne fais pas ta rabat-joie. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es une Gardienne que tu dois être austère et pincée !

-Ça n'a aucun rapport. Disons que je n'aime pas beaucoup me mettre en scène.

-C'est la fête des Célestelliens, détends-toi ! Et accélère un peu, tu vois bien que Bram va nous dépasser ! Nom d'une météorite, il est hors de question qu'on perde contre lui !"

Daisy arrêta de se poser des questions et accéléra dans la neige, bondit au-dessus d'une congère et trottina gaiement dans la nuit très sombre, sous la pâle lumière des étoiles. Finalement, c'était terriblement amusant. Bram, non loin d'elle, se laissa glisser debout le long d'une pente particulièrement raide, et Calipso, sur son dos, éclata de rire, les cheveux au vent. Héphaïstos bondit pour se mettre à sa hauteur et le gronda :

"A force de te donner en spectacle, tu vas tomber et te rompre la jambe !

-Je ne me donne pas en spectacle, j'expérimente de nouvelles techniques, prétendit son apprenti haut et fort. On ne peut pas tous manquer d'imagination comme toi !"

Daisy leva les yeux au ciel et les laissa se disputer, accélérant prudemment dans la pente. Corvus se porta à sa hauteur, d'une foulée légère et régulière.

"Tu sembles t'amuser, élève de mon élève, remarqua-t-il. J'en suis heureux. Avec tous les soucis qui t'accablent, je craignais que tu oublies comment prendre plaisir à la vie."

Daisy attendit d'avoir sauté par-dessus une congère pour répondre, s'accordant ainsi un temps de réflexion.

"Il est vrai que ma mission est un lourd fardeau sur mes épaules, avoua la jeune Gardienne. Bien plus lourd que Stella, évidemment, plaisanta-t-elle. Mais il est également une source de grande joie. Je suis tellement heureuse de faire partie de ce monde, maître de mon maître. Et je ne crois pas pouvoir l'oublier de si tôt."

Corvus acquiesça solennellement et allait formuler une réponse quand Lynn les dépassa, Avica hurlant de rire dans ses bras.

"Allez, Daisy, on ne doit pas arriver dernière s! la pressa Stella. Accélère un peu, nom d'une météorite !

-D'accord, d'accord ! Mais ce n'est qu'un jeu de douze personnes, Stella. Pas besoin de se mettre martel en tête."

Finalement, elles arrivèrent troisième, quoi que l'endroit où elles s'arrêtèrent n'était pas vraiment une ligne d'arrivée : les duos Aaron/Ange et Lynn/Avica avaient simplement stoppé leur course ici, complètement essoufflés. Daisy cessa de courir elle aussi, et Stella s'envola tout à coup de ses épaules pour plonger derrière une épaisse rangée de buissons.

"Voilà que maintenant, nous allons devoir attendre tout le monde, remarqua Lynn. Et vu la vitesse à laquelle ils progressaient, je gage qu'ils ne seront pas là de si tôt !"

Bram et Héphaïstos arrivèrent sur ces entrefaites, se chamaillant comme des enfants tandis que Calipso et Virgile, perchés sur leurs épaules respectives, discutaient avec animation. Corvus et Séréna, ainsi que Geai et Mésange, prirent également plus de temps à arriver parce qu'ils s'étaient arrêté au bord de la route pour cueillir des fleurs hivernales.

"Daisy, nous y sommes ! s'exclama Stella en jaillissant dans la nuit. Ce que nous cherchions est à quelques pas, juste derrière cette rangée de buissons !

-Oh, c'est une bonne nouvelle ! Mais ne devrions-nous pas attendre les autres pour...

-Ah, je vois que nous sommes tous arrivés à destination, remarqua le patriarche d'une voix joviale en apparaissait subitement sur leur droite, suivi de tout le reste de la troupe.

-Comment êtes-vous arrivés ici aussi vite ? s'étonna Bram, un brin soupçonneux.

-Nous avons emprunté un raccourci, mon enfant. Heureusement que Colombe avait étudié le trajet avant que nous descendions au Protectorat."

L'intéressée, aux côtés du patriarche et flanquée d'Aquila, adressa un sourire de connivence à Daisy.

"J'espère que tu t'es bien amusée, lança-t-elle en s'approchant.

-Oui, beaucoup. Merci d'avoir détourné l'attention de mon maître pendant ce temps.

-Je t'en prie. Il faut bien que tu t'amuses un peu, Daisy.

-Bien, maintenant que nous sommes tous là, il est temps de découvrir ensemble ce pour quoi nous avons fait tant de chemin ! déclara Apodis avec émotion. Mes chers enfants, suivez-moi ! Nous ne devons manquer ça pour rien au monde !"

Les Célestelliens, la fée et les deux mortelles se rangèrent les uns derrière les autres pour franchir l'étroite trouée entre les buissons, tous très excités par ce qu'ils allaient découvrir, la plupart ne sachant même pas où leur chef les avait emmenés. Enfin, en plein coeur d'une clairière, il apparut. D'un sublime bleu pâle comme s'il était fait de verrerie et de brume, piqué de centaines de petites lumières irisées de toutes les couleurs. Un halo doré brillait à son sommet, comme une petite étoile descendue tout droit du firmament pour les éclairer de sa lumière. De ravissantes lucioles et des papillons de nuit voletaient sous les lumières sans se brûler, magnifique ballet miniature. Daisy écarquilla les yeux, éblouie.

 _Comme c'est beau ! Je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel !_

"N'est-il pas splendide ? demanda Apodis, ému. Regardez comme il brille de lumière céleste ! Il s'agit d'un fantôme de l'Yggdrasil, qui apparaît sur le Protectorat dans ce lieu unique pour chaque fête des Célestelliens. Jamais je n'aurais cru le voir un jour de mes propres yeux !"

Il paraissait sur le point de fondre en larmes de joie. Daisy regarda autour d'elle. Ses gardes du corps faisaient semblant de rester aux aguets tout en dévorant l'arbre des yeux. Pincio avait les larmes aux yeux, Virgile paraissait ravi de voir toutes ces lumières. Héphaïstos et Bram avaient cessé de se chamailler, Calipso se tenait au milieu des novices comme si elle était l'une des leurs, Colombe souriait tranquillement. Corvus et Aquila, debout côte à côte, conservaient une expression solennelle et échangeaient parfois quelques mots, tandis que Séréna s'accrochait au bras du Célestellien aux cheveux blonds, émerveillée. Même Stella, éblouie par toutes ces lumières, se taisait pour une fois et voletait près de Daisy sans rien dire. Alors, la jeune Gardienne les contempla tour à tour, et l'émotion gagna son coeur.

"Merci, leur murmura-t-elle même si personne ne pouvait l'entendre. Merci pour tout."


End file.
